Pointless Search
by Cenore
Summary: A Kyon-ko fanfiction
1. Prologue 1 of 2

Pointless Search

Prologue—search for nothing

Haruki you have to understand some people don't have the stamina to walk around all day, so if you would could you go on without me? I'll be waiting here when you get done with this foolish hunt. Oh and if you could would you give me some of your water, I drank all mine awhile back.

"You're so stupid Kyon-ko you're supposed to ration out your water not finish it in one gulp! Also, Forget about waiting here, this is all your fault anyway maybe if you tried harder we would've found what we're searching for!"

What are we searching for your missing brain cells? Or is it your brain altogether? Anyway how about that water? I'm kind of getting hungry too...

"You need to pay for your own mistakes."

How much are we talking about here? I don't have much money left on me since I was made to pay for the water for everyone and then there was breakfast at that restaurant. You know you should treat a girl every once in awhile instead making me pay for everything. I would've liked to buy some new outfits, but thanks to you now I won't be able to.

"Let me see your purse,"  
command Haruki as he turned around to face a sweaty me.

Half-dead I handed him my small purse with a "here."

He dug through it and scrounged up some yen that he put into his pocket, he then continued to search through its contents.

Haruki how about that water now? You've already took all my money what more do you want? Please give me some water and at least let me take a break. Oh...I'm hungry.

He took my phone out of my purse and began to call someone. I don't see why he didn't use his own phone. He may have just been torturing me by making me wait to get a drink. How mean of him! Although it is Haruki and that's more than enough said.

"Mushi Mushi no Kyon-ko's too tired to talk, anyway, you find anything?" He paused for a short interval then said: "Well keep searching we'll meet up later."

Haruki closed the phone and threw my purse at me with the phone inside. He neglected to give me the water as he started to walk again.

You can't be that heartless Haruki, do you want me to get dehydrated? You may even have to carry me if I faint, just avoid that trouble and give me something to drink!

Damn Itsuko, and company are probably not even walking pointlessly around, for all we know, they might be relaxing inside of an air conditioned restaurant. There Nagato would be doing his usual reading, and Asanina-sempai would be probably sitting there looking paranoid. How lucky of them I wish I could switch places with one of them....

Haruki's feet didn't seem drained, and he easily continued walking while I sat down on the ground and didn't move an inch. I was perspiring from every pore of my body as sweat made it's way down my brow into my eyes, it stung so I wiped my forehead clean only for it to be brimmed with sweat in a few seconds. Haruki didn't stop walking for me, which irritated me. How irresponsible is this guy? Haruki calls me in the early morning just to make me walk for who knows how long it's been now, and then decides to just leave me sweaty where he pleases! If I could I'd beat some sense into him, although, I'm too scrawny to do that.

My legs itched since I was wearing a light summer dress. I didn't know what I was thinking wearing it, but I thought I shouldn't let it go to waste sitting in my closet as another forgotten article of clothing. All this drove me to take out of storage and wear it at least one final time; although, what I was thinking buying something I knew I'd never wear?

"Haruki...." I moaned as he continued to walk.

Damn it I'm going home! No way am I going to sit here while the sun blasts down on me. I stood up and started to walk only to trip and fall. I fell down with a "ahh!"

"Damn Haruki, can't even give me a drink of his water that I bought in the first place."

I muttered as I tired to get up only to notice that I had sprained my ankle. Stuff like this always happens when you get angry, and it kind of defeats the purpose of getting angry, how irritating!

I laid on the ground for a while, thinking how much of a bastard Haruki is. I heard his footsteps but he didn't want to seem to help me and only stared as his shadow covered me from the blazing sun.

"So how long are you going to lay there like that?"

"..." I laid my head on the ground humiliated.

Without me asking him I felt him grab my arm and pull me up.

Let go, did I ask for your help? I mean I know I said you'd have to carry if I fainted but this is different, at least then I wouldn't know that you're carrying me and touching me!

"Would you rather me leave you here?"

"..."

Haruki then began to carry me bridal style, which makes no sense. Wouldn't he become tired faster this way? Or did he want to show off how strong he is? Whatever it was, I didn't ask for it! But by far that didn't mean I wanted to walk, there was no way I was going to walk home with a sprained ankle.

"So how about that water now?"

"I'll need it if I'm going to carry you."

"That's not fair I bought it!"

Without a second's warning he put me down on the ground making me recline against him. He then removed the backpack he had strapped over his shoulders and took out a bottle of water. Being the bastard he is and me thinking for once he was going to be reasonable I reached for it only for him to bring it up to his lips and make me watch as the clear plastic bottle almost reached vacancy. Haruki finally handed me what he left, which wasn't much, I finished it in one gulp. Afterward he continued to carry me.

So what was that about rationing it?

Being bored and since I was rather mad about being waken up so early on a day off, as well as for the exhausting walk that I had to take, I started to doze off reclining my head on his chest. My eyes slowly closed from fatigue then I forced them open, his face was in my line of vision. I won't say anything that can be taken in the wrong way or anything cheesy. Without my permission my eyes slowly forced themselves closed plummeting me into sleep. I really didn't dream of anything....

I started to stir around but didn't open my eyes, my body felt sore allover, so I stayed still and apprehensively opened my eyes half-expecting that I had been dumped somewhere. Thankfully I saw what was my room. I was on my bed still in the same dress. After a few seconds of laying still on my bed, the sound of the notification alarm from my cell phone reached my ears. Either I had received a message or had missed a call. Luckily my purse had been placed on the floor right beside my bed, so I didn't have to strain myself to reach for it. I opened my purse and took my cell phone and opened it.

Apparently, I had missed two calls, and someone had sent me a message. First I checked who the calls were from, the first one was from Itsuko. She probably simply wanted to jest around about what happened. The second was from Haruki, he probably wanted to make fun of me for being so clumsy. I really didn't feel like calling either of them back. Also, the message I received was from Haruki. It read as follows:

Call me when you wake up I have something to discuss with you.

This has to be a trap of some kind. We don't discuss anything, he just barks out orders! Still I know there'll be some type of penalty if I don't do as he says, and it's a simple call, which means he's not close to me in distance. Hopefully it's just a debriefing or something along those lines. He better not expect me to be able bodied tomorrow, I'm staying home and playing games or watching television. There's no way he's that crazy though, right? He wouldn't make an injured girl walk around with him, correct?

I went through my phone book entries and called him. There was that familiar dial tone and then the sound of him picking up.

"Mushi Mushi, Kyon-ko about time you wake up!"

"So what is it? What do you need?"

"As a result of you spraining your ankle and falling asleep on me, you're going to have to throw me a party."

"But I have no money... and I can't walk anywhere."  
I shifted to my backside on my bed.

"Well then you better think of something else you can do for me."

"That's not fair Haruki," I moaned.

"So?"

"..."

"Well you better start thinking Kyon-ko."

"This isn't fair...."

"You've already said that," uttered Haruki sounding like he was enjoying this. "Ky-on-ko"

"Be quiet," I moaned.

"..."

"..."

"Ky-on-ko," Haruki said.

"..." I couldn't think of anything I could do while at home.

I could always simply invite him and we could play some games, but he'd say that he could do that any day. Since I'm out of money, and I have a sprained ankle, I can't simply dump him at some restaurant and say "eat." But I could cook something for him in the safety of my home! Yes, that's what I'll do, this way I can even get my mother to help me out. Maybe I won't have to cook at all that'd be even better!

"Okay Haruki, would you like to come over to my house tomorrow, and I'll cook you something?"

"Alright, but it has to be delicious or you're going to have to try again."

"Agreed."

"Well see yah tomorrow! I'll be there early."

"Okay buh-bye."

I hung up the phone and put it back into my purse, which I then put on the floor. "hahh..." I said, a little relieved about what had been agreed. This wasn't the best start to my summer vacation.

I was still sweaty and smelled, and I wanted to rid myself of these states, also this way, I could relax for a while. Although, I didn't feel like getting up my legs still ached, yet I also didn't want to sleep as 'smelly' so I forced myself off of my bed. I instantly stepped wrong, and it sent a surge of pain up my spine. My mouth opened and uttered an "ahhh!" At least I didn't fall over, and I simply moved my leg to stop the pain. Before I was able to make out of my room albeit my little brother opened the door and rushed into the room. He was probably worried about me.

"What was that scream are you okay?" questioned my otouto as he scanned me.

"I'm fine otouto, but could you help me get some clothing and get to the restroom?"

"Alright so what do you need?"

"I need panties, a bra, and get a nightdress out of my closet."

"fine," he said sounding a bit dejected.

After he had everything in hand, I said: "help me to the bathroom."

"Before that," he said as a mischievous grin filled his face, "so you and Haruki-nii-chan were alone in some place, huh?"

Where are you going with this? Sure we were alone but that doesn't mean anything happened between us, actually it was quite the opposite of what you'd think, he made me fall and sprain my ankle. What's even worse is that Haruki even had the nerve to not give me a drink of his water, I blame this whole mess on him! Why couldn't he simply give me a sip if he would've this wouldn't have befallen me and I wouldn't hurt myself?

"How I see, it was your fault in the first place, it's not his fault you finished all your water, and he even was considerate enough to carry you here. Even while you were sleeping, to me it looked like you were enjoying yourself. Your face had that serene look, like the female protagonist of an anime when she's carried by someone she likes. It was actually sort of funny."

Haruki isn't someone I like, you need to stop imagining things. Also, Haruki isn't nice by far, and he's not someone you should use as a mentor, you hear that.

"Your feelings aside, he's a better mentor then you, all you do is stay home all the time and be boring, if someone looked up to you they'd only become an instant loser. Even when you have all that time to study your grades are only so-so as noted by your so-so school."

So what your going to talk down to me now? See this is exactly why Haruki isn't a good mentor, he corrupts everything!

"I'm not saying this because Haruki-niichan is so much more fun then you, it's true."

I'm your onee-chan shouldn't you respect me? Haruki is just another jerk, so why do you think he's so much better than me. If anything comparing me and him you should think of me as an angel.

"Kyon-ko, why are you so mad? I was joking with you as a test."

What are you blabbering about now? And why did you assume it was okay to joke with me at such a level, for that matter what is this about a test? What kind of test involves making your onee-chan angry? Was it a test to see how long it takes for me to completely throw reason aside and beat you up? If it was, we were pretty close, I mean don't even mention Haruki in this house anymore much less in my own room, don't mess with my sanctuary! It enough to be bothered by him everywhere else so leave my room out of the lengthy list.

"I was right, you're infatuated with him, how funny is that? Why else would you become so angry when it comes to him?" the same grin from before filled his face as he began to laugh.

With what kind of reasoning did you use to deduce that? I really only have one thing to say, "you're wrong, I'm not 'infatuated' with him in the slightest." He's just an annoying dog that keeps on following you around no matter how many times you say "leave me alone!" Yeah that's right, he's a mutt and nothing more.

"Yeah alright enough about him."

Then help me to the bathroom already. You're the one who started to talk about him anyway so what's this now? Hahh....I don't understand anything with you today.

He let me recline on him until I entered the bathroom, from there on I was to venture alone because I didn't want my little brother to see me naked that'd be gross and very disturbing. You agree don't you?

I started to undress using a wall to help me from hurting my ankle anymore than I already had. I pulled off my summer dress then my simple bra. My less-then-average breasts were exposed to no one but me, and I hope to keep it that way. Why do I have to be the girl with a flat chest? It's really not fair even after all the milk I drank.... but that's enough of that. I removed the last garment I wore my panties. My hair was still tied into two ponytails today, so I took off the bands keeping my hair in that form. From the place I undressed, I was somehow able to make it to the shower without much trouble, but once I was inside of the shower with the water turned on, I found it was hard to stand on my foot without my ankle hurting. I was forced to sit on the shower floor and wash body that way. Even in this position thought it was a pain to shift myself on the shower floor without my ankle suddenly running into a wall and hurting more than when I was standing...I guess it wasn't much of a trade-off. My butt was so cold too since the shower floor itself seemed immune to the heat outside, although, sometimes it does become chilly during the night.

I was able to get to my feet and turn off the water. The next task proved a bit tricky, since the shower floor was slippery, I did my best to not slip and crack my head open, and I Somehow was able to keep myself upright on my feet and avoid a major head injury, it was enough with a sprained ankle there was no need for a concussion or worse to bother me now, or ever for that matter. I could really do without my sprained ankle, although, I don't see that magically being healed. After making it out safely, I toweled myself off then started to dress, pulling up my panties was a bit irritating, but in the end I was able to do it, my bra didn't prove to be as big a problem and donning it was simple, and once again why can't my chest be well a bit bigger? When I'm wearing my uniform it's not even noticeable. Hahh... I put on my nightdress to cover my pitiful breasts, just so I wouldn't be faced with the truth. Aside from other matters I had already taken care of I still had to brush my teeth, the trip to the sink was a somewhat painful one, yet I arrived there, and found my toothbrush and toothpaste. What I did with them is self-explanatory.

With everything I was going to do in the bathroom finished, I decided to head to my room instead of trying to go down stairs even though I was quite hungry. I didn't want to risk falling down the stairs and suffering an early painful death. I simply told myself I'd wake up early tomorrow and attempt a decent downstairs then. Another solution for this problem was that I could simply get my father to carry me down, actually that does sound much more reasonable. I could deal with the hunger pangs for a while anyway. I'm fine with my weight, so this isn't some stupid attempt to lose a few kilograms, I actually think that aside from my small breasts my figure looks good, I even have a cute face. Imagine if I actually have breasts, I'd be getting confessions left and right. Would that be a good thing? I mean wouldn't it be a bother? You'd have guys bothering you so much that it'd soon become bothersome. I have more than enough trouble with Haruki, I wouldn't want any more trouble then that. Also, what if Haruki...well... was attracted to me....that'd be trouble.... Maybe I'm better off this way...what am I talking about?! I need to rest up more, I don't even know that I'm saying anymore.

I opened the bathroom's door and limped to my room. Inside of my room, I sat on my bed for a while simply looking at the darkness that filled my room, it was peaceful, but it was boring... I had originally planned to relax in my room for a while then relax around the house watching television and doing things that tie in with that. I guess I am pretty boring, but oh well, I don't really care if I am or if I'm not. "hahh..."I said as I laid my figure down on my bed. I stayed still and looked at the darkness that surrounded me, at the ceiling that I could see no end to. My ears picked up no human sounds, it was peaceful, but I couldn't fall asleep. Even with the darkness that seemed to engulf me there was no escape from my wandering brain.

"I really shouldn't be in the SOS Brigade."

How many times have I said something similar to myself? Even I don't know the answer to that unimportant question. Not as if it matters, I am part of the SOS Brigade, and Haruki won't suddenly release me from the club's roster, I might as well simply get used to the idea of being pulled around by him. At least he's not a complete jerk, although, he's pretty close to one. If he was a complete jerk then he would've left me on the floor thirsty, and he wouldn't have carried me home.

I shut my eyes, it didn't seem to become any darker than it was before....

I don't understand how my brother would think I'm infatuated with Haruki. I'd never fall for someone like him, I'd really rather have someone cute like Asahina-sempai or someone quiet and kept to himself like Nagato. Not saying I particularity like either one although Asahina-sempai is too cute, but it's true that Nagato is reliable while Asahina-sempai isn't. I'm just going around in a circle here so I'll shut up now.

I shifted myself on the bed to change the darkness I was seeing; I stayed awake for what seemed another thirty minutes looking up at the darkness with a blank mind, this more than enough peace for me.

Overall I think I dreamed about being happy that night. I wish I could've stay in those dreams a little longer. I had everything I wanted and who wouldn't want that? But I guess if you dream forever you won't get anywhere in life, yet I have to admit that what I want really isn't up to me anyway.


	2. Prologue 2 of 2

I wormed around my bed until I injured my sprained ankle by hitting the wall. I moaned "oww..." to myself. I opened my eyes and the sun was a contrasts to the darkness of the night before. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the light rays of the sun then said "ahhh~" as I stretched while laying on my bed. By the way my hair roots felt weird; I could tell my hair was a mess. Avoiding that fact, I continued to stretch out my limbs. My body still felt sore from the exercise yesterday. My nightdress had ridden up to my waist so my white panties with a cute red ribbon were exposed, this was probably due to my worming around earlier. It didn't really matter if they were exposed since there was no one else in the room but me. My cheek was wet, it seemed I had slobbered on my pillow...so I wiped that clean with my hand. I sat up on my bed and simply sat there for a while looking at the empty unadorned walls. Most girls have things all over there walls, but I really don't have anything to put up.... Anyway, after a good five minutes of sitting there admiring my decorative skills, I got off of my bed this time making sure I didn't hurt my ankle. My nightdress covered me up and that was enough for me to limp around in as long as it was only my family, at least it seems fine to me. As long as I'm not naked or in panties and bra it should be alright. It's probably because I'm' too lazy to go through the trouble of changing.

I limped my out of my room and once again headed to the bathroom. What I did in there consisted of brushing my teeth and private matters. Also, I threw some water on my hair and brushed it down since I wasn't going anywhere, I thought that I wouldn't even bother tying it up. Afterward I headed to the stairs...

"Father!" I yelled out.

There didn't seem to be a response, maybe he had left for work already...but I had woken up early for once.

"Father please help me down the stairs!"

I waited for a while... My dad came into my line of vision and he walked up the stairs saying:

"You need to be more careful, what if Suzumiya-san wasn't there?"

I wouldn't have been out there if he wasn't there. I was only hurt because I went with him, not because I wasn't careful. Please don't blame it on me, I know how to take care of myself.

He picked me up and started to carry me downstairs while talking.

"But weren't you the one who wore heeled sandals? You could've worn regular shoes and then you might not have tripped, but it was about looking pretty wasn't it? Your mother even told me you went through the trouble of digging out a dress."

We reached level floor and he put me down.

Why would I care about looking pretty? I'm not that type of girl, and I only wore the dress because it would have been a waste not to. The sandals would also have been a waste since I rarely wear them.

He didn't answer me and walked back into the kitchen. He didn't believe, he probably even thinks I dressed up for Haruki! I can't do anything without it meaning something I didn't intend it to, can I? Maybe I should simply stop doing anything at all or I should simply do what they want me to. What do they want me to do? But why doesn't my father believe me? I've never been that type of girl to dress up from someone. I've always been well lazy...,actually nonchalant sounds better, I guess it make sense then, they think I'll fallen for him so that's why I'm suddenly doing things I've never done before... Although, without a doubt I can tell myself that haven't fallen for Haurki.

I limped to the kitchen my father and mother were sitting at the table talking to each other. Not wanting to stand for long I went to take a seat. But before I had the chance to talk to both of them my father said:

"I'm leaving for work."

My mother told him some parting words as well as a kiss and then he left. I placed an elbow on the table and reclined my head on my hand as my mother went about cleaning preparing me breakfast. This seemed like the perfect time to ask her for a favor.

"Mother, could you cook something for Haruki?"

"Why would I do that? Is he coming over?"

"He told me I had to repay him for yesterday, so I said I'd cook him something."

"Then why would I cook when you said you were?"

"...oh, sorry for asking."

I guess my mother has other things to attend to, which means I'm going to have to cook. Hopefully everything goes well and he likes his food that way I could relax the rest of my vacation and wallow in my boredom while sitting in my room thinking how I could be outside. Yeah that sounds about what I'll do. As of right now, I'd rather not be dragged around by Haruki. People are getting the idea about what we are to each other. We aren't anything to each other for that matter, but if I keep going at this rate people will suspect we're dating, even though weren't not. This time I even have excuse I can give to Haruki.

I can't walk.

Although, Knowing Haruki that wouldn't matter to him and he'd say "I'll carry you!" Imagine that him carrying me around town, what would people think then? Why do I even I care what they think though? For that matter how did I end up talking about how people think....

My brother wandered downstairs. I can proudly say that for once I was able to arise before him! Whatever that counts as.

"Hey Kyon-ko, you're actually up."

Yeah it's strange, but I didn't eat last night. To add to that, I also have to cook for Haruki, which hopefully rolls over well. I don't want to be bothered by him when I'm injured, I'd really reather relax in the comfort of my bed.

"Oh so it's for Haruki? See I was right!"

"You're wrong."

"What are you two arguing about?" Interjected my mother.

"Kyon-ko's in love Haruki, but she's in denial."

I am not in love with anyone! So how am I supposed to be in love with Haruki the worst guy I know!

"Yes, it seems so."

Fine you know what, I won't even argue anymore. Believe what do you want, even thought it's most likely wrong. How would someone like me fall in love with him? I don't see it happening at all, Haruki's too stubborn for me also, he gets angry too fast. You keep him waiting one minute and you get screamed at until your ears hurt. And when he screams at you all he says are insults, insults like: dumbass, retard, loser, and so on.

My mother was laughing with my brother, while I laid my head on the table wishing they'd stop laughing at me.

My family had been able to get to know Haruki pretty well since he had become my active tutor awhile back. My mother and father told me that they thought I could do better at school one day, also, they said that unless my grades improved, I wasn't going to be able to stay at school after school for so long since I could be using that time study. When I told Haruki this, he instantly started talking down to me calling me dumb. He said it was my fault and that I should've study more. I argued that I was trying my best, but he banged the desk with his hand, shuting me up halfway through what I was going to say. Haruki then, went on to announce something he had just decided, he would be my private tutor. He also said something along the lines of "it would be guaranteed an improvement in my grades." Then I made a stupid remark and got yelled ending the discussion that was never really a discussion; it was another of his I'm-going-to-talk-and-you're-going-to-listen-because-I-don't-care-what-you-have-to-say moments. Why does my opinion count for nothing to this guy? It's really sad, I think if he listened to me more he'd be happier. Or I'd be happier... eeto...a minor misconception.

Anyway, From then on the SOS Brigade's gathering was a bit shorter although it didn't seem like it.... Haruki would even walk me to my house and welcome himself inside, he's so rude, I couldn't really say anything about that matter though. In short time, My brother grew accustomed to playing with him and grew very close to him—Haruki was pretty much his brother—I don't understand why my brother thinks he's so cool. They sometimes would even be laughing right beside me, as I tried to do my mathematics or other studies. Despite the annoyance of my brother, my grades did improve, so he's now become my dedicated tutor, which I'm actually happy about, if he wasn't my tutor, my parents might've enrolled me into cram school. My mother and father see him as a nice guy, but they couldn't be more incorrect, he's bossy and he never listens to me!

I started to eat disregarding them completely. They soon stopped and my little brother also ate. I wonder why my brother is such a nuisance, I never even bother him. He's so weird and much more active then me... I don't get him sometimes, which is most of the times.

Once I had finished my well made breakfast, I sat at the table and wasted time since there was nothing else to do now but wait for the day to come to slow undramatic close. I let my mind wander about: what the rest of the SOS Brigade members were up to. Actually they were most likely enjoying this interval of peace and quiet.

The doorbell ringed and my little brother jumped off of his seat to go open the door. He didn't yell out who it was like usual, so I assumed it was one of his friends.

Since I had so much free time, I noticed that my toenails were a bit big, I bent my leg on the chair to examine them, when Haruki walked in.... His eyes weren't looking at my face, no, they were looking at my white panties. His eyes were focused on my panties, my face became flushed. In a rush, I hurriedly placed my leg on the floor, but then his eyes looked at my chest! My dress's straps were sliding off of my shoulders exposing my bra a bit. I hurridely fixed them as well and looked down at the floor while my face became a deep crimson.

"Wh-why don't you go hang out with Haruki," I said to my little brother.

With that they left, and I was able to control my hormones.

"Why didn't you change if you knew he was coming over?"

"I-I don't know," I said confused about what had just transpired.

"Did you want to show off your body to him? Did you want to let him see you like this?"

"N-no"

"Sure you didn't." Said my mother as she started to walk out of the kitchen. "Don't you think you should start cooking now?"

She gave me no time to say anything, and is she really not going to help me out? "Hahh... I didn't do it on purpose.... I didn't even know it was him..." I said to myself, as I got off of the chair and began contemplating what I could cook him with what's in the kitchen. I probably should've made sure there was actually something to cook before suggesting something so hastily, for all I know there might not be anything that I can cook, with what's in the refrigerator. I guess, I should've thought this out more, but I thought for sure my mother would help me, maybe I shouldn't have told her to cook something for him, but to help me cook something for him. Yeah, that seems much more reasonable then all of a sudden asking her to cook something for Haruki.

Haruki didn't have to stare did he, he's such a jerk! Doesn't he think of women on the same level of potatoes, so why did he stare! He's so mean, why couldn't he at least declare his presence to me! I can't believe him! Ahhhh! It's not like he hasn't seen me scantly clad before today, so why did he have to stare so much.... My mother seemed angry at me, too, to make things worse! It was an accident so why is she mad, now if I did it on purpose yeah then we have a problem, but that is the came this time; for that matter, that will never be the case ever!

I limped around the kitchen and began to prepare him something. What I cooked was very simple, I wasn't going to do something extravagant for him, not after he saw what he saw, also, it's not like I had the supplies on hand to do something extravagant. Anyway, Haruki will hopefully like it. I do have confidence if in my cooking ability, but I do believe my mother is leaps ahead of me. I should be good enough to satisfy Haruki though; he'll probably just scarf it down anyway. Why would he make me cook something for him if that's what he's going to do; this makes me mad for some reason. Why am I being used like this anyway? I didn't do anything to deserve this harsh punishment, I was merely tired, is that so bad? I'm only human, what do you expect of me Haruki? I'm not like him, not in the slightest, so why am I forced to hang-out with him?

It took a while in coming, yet I found that I did a good job when I tried my dish; hopefully he would think the same, at least, I hoped he wouldn't yell because he thinks I suck. A girl could only take so much verbal excuse before bursting into tears....

What I found strange was that I actually enjoyed cooking for him and the suspense of what he would think was getting to me, as I neared completion on his plate. I never actually thought that I'd enjoy doing anything for him, but this was different, I didn't have to do anything embarrassing. I actually hoped would compliment me. This by far doesn't mean I like him though!

I walked to the living room, my mother was watching television. She seemed to be watching some drama show, one I had never heard of before. Then again I rarely watch home dramas, they're too cheesy and the romance is so...so annoying. I don't know how people can stand to watch such things.

"Mother, could you call them downstairs for me?"

"You're done cooking?"

"Yeah, I am done."

She walked up stairs and didn't come down for a while. In that time I simply sat waiting for them, like I said I really don't' have anything to do today. Most of this vacation will probably be spent doing nothing. It's actually a waste when I think about, but what can I do? With my injury, I'll be out for some of the vacation anyway, so what I can do? No one's going to lug me around like dead weight, only Haruki would be dumb enough to ruin his vacation by doing that, and I think he will do that. I actually feel a little remorse. What can I do but wait?

It's sad, the one time when we were actually going to do something, I got stuck with him, the guy who treats me no better than a dog. He says something and no matter what I end up having to obey him. Buy me this, pay for this, come with me, walk faster, all these things, they're so annoying. Idiot, dumbass, fool, retard, why does he have to say such things? I don't let them get to me, but still, no matter what I say I'm an idiot. Everything I say is always rejected and accompanied with an insult, it's really irritating. Why couldn't it be someone else who had to put up with him? I know Itsuko has to dislike being treated horribly too, but at least it wouldn't me....

They came to where I sat waiting, just waiting for my boredom to disappear. Haruki walked behind my brother and my mother. I wonder what they had done while they were waiting...hopefully they didn't go through my stuff, but I really don't have anything interesting. Things like diaries are a waste of time, writing in that is time I could be using to sleep, which I'd much rather do then write about how my day went. If something happened that I didn't like, why would I remind myself about it? It's so stupid, even is something good happened, writing about isn't going to make it any better, so why waste my time performing some useless task. I'd really much rather sleep... that's just how boring I am, nothing is wrong there.

"This better be delicious," said Haruki as he sat down to eat.

The began to eat, I waited to begin; I wanted to know it was any good before I began. It was something I wanted to know, did Haruki like my cooking. It was simply normal curiosity and nothing more. My brother took a bite of what I had served him. Haruki did as well. He simply chewed it. Time passed he opened his mouth, out came:

"This will do."

It meant it was delicious, he said it had to be delicious or else I was going to have to do something else. So it must've been delicious. My face formed a girly smile, hearing those words made me happy, I'm sure it was because I wouldn't have to do anything else now. It hit me though, I wasn't going to do anything else....would this be my vacation...and that homework... should I ask for help?

The amount of food on my plate became smaller and smaller as I ate. Haruki had finished before me and sat there looking bored, his eyes wandered about the room and stopped to look at me then my mother and finally my little brother. Everyone seemed to like my cooking; either that or no one wanted to break the bad new to me. If that's actually it, I think I appreciate their quietness. Will he finally admit I can some right? Or his simply going to keep to his "this will do." Things like giving compliments are not normal for this guy, he's such a bastard. All he ever does is fire random insults, so if he does compliment me I know something has to be up—it's the end of the world!

We all finished eating it was quiet for a while, no spoke even a word. I don't know why, and I wondered why. Maybe I need to be the first one to talk, but that didn't happen.

"Well, I'm leaving, I'll see you later Kyon-ko."

So that's one day down, I guess I go watch television or something for the remainder of the day. What will that accomplish though? Nothing but it will keep me entertained, I guess. More so then trying to complete my homework, which I'm dreading.

"Yeah, bye."

It hurt a bit, to say those words. I didn't want to say home all day not when I knew that's what I'd be doing for the rest of the week... He was the only person that could possibly change that but he didn't, he left it as it was. I wonder what he planned to do for the rest of the vacation.

Haruki left that's all there was to it, I watched television with my mother all day. I never even changed and when it was time to sleep I found myself unsatisfied with what I did today. It all was so stupid. Everything is just so stupid. And why did I have to get hurt? What's a summer vacation like in television? A trip to the beach, a special time for relationships, attending festivals, spending everyday to the fullest... why couldn't my vacation be similar to that? I don't think it really matters I guess I should get some sleep.

I laid my body down on my bed already inside of my room. It took forever for me to finally get some sleep.

Prologue—End


End file.
